Rock Lee: Shot Fighter Tekken
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Una historia de sangre, la vida es confusa y violenta, en especial para Lee, el cual demuestra que un par de nudillos ensangrentados son mejor amenaza que cualquier insulto. KarinLee y NarutoXKonan
1. Chapter 1

Es tan injusto… MALDITA SEA… es tan injusto. Neji obtiene un maldito trió con Sakura (SAKURA MALDITA SEA) y TenTen y se la pasa súper bien sudando con 2 cuerpazos, que de paso me imagino cada vez que me masturbo… ¿y qué obtengo yo?... ¡Una condenada pelea por mi vida!

- ¡Ponte de pie!

- ¡ARRRG!

Con un demonio, creo que estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, de verdad que la estoy empezando a perder, siempre he sido un tipo agradable, un "nice guy" de esos que tienen que soportar ver a las mujeres que les gustan teniendo relaciones con los sujetos que ellos no soportan o deben hacerse una paja por el código de "Solo amigos"… AARG… es taaaaan molesto.

- ¡UG, VAMOS, DAME CON TODO!

- ¡Vete al diablo!

Mi nombre es Rock Lee y soy el desafortunado sujeto que está peleando en la calle con un tipo grande llamado Juugo, un pandillero que hasta ahora no había causado problemas con nadie salvo con aquellos que se metían con la pandilla mejor conocida como Taka, liderada por un pandillero llamado Sasuke, un antisocial de primera, pero no lo molesto por ello, realmente yo tampoco soy muy popular en mi universidad.

- Vamos Lee, eres conocido en este mundo por ser un sujeto fuerte, no me vengas con esto, se que puedes hacerlo mejor

- Si intentara pelear de verdad, ya estarías acabado Juugo

- Ese es tu problema Lee, eres demasiado blando, tomas cosas como el honor demasiado en serio en un lugar donde este no existe

- Y tu problema Juugo, es que no sabes cuándo detenerte

Llevábamos peleando aproximadamente unos 20 o 30 minutos, podría decirte que puedo durar mucho mas, porque puedo, pero sería exagerar decirte que alguna vez he llegado a esa necesidad, la mayoría de las enfrentaciones duran poco debido al miedo o la situación en la que te encuentras con un adversario o por los desniveles en la calidad de peleador que tiene cada uno, en ese sentido un golpe puede terminarlo todo.

Juugo y yo volvimos a mirarnos, las miradas no duraron mucho, este se acerco y trato de patearme el pecho, pude sujetar su pierna y lanzarla hacia arriba, Juugo cayó en el suelo y se golpeo la cabeza contra el pavimento, esto podría matar a una persona no entrenada… ¿de que estoy hablando?... incluso podría matar a una persona entrenada, pero al tener ya experiencia recibiendo golpes fuertes (muy fuertes) por alguna razón, el cráneo se fortalece, el hueso se fortalece y se repara para hacerse más duro que antes, es un proceso interesante del que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona. Una vez que Juugo se puso de pie, me arrojo una botella de vidrio a la cabeza, esta me golpeo justo en la frente rajándome la piel y dejándome un moretón horrible, a la vez que bajaba sangre por mi cara.

Juugo aprovecho que la sangre me estaba molestando la vista y se lanzo sobre mi, me tiro al suelo y se sentó sobre mi estomago, una vez que hiso esto, comenzó a lanzarme puñetazos al rostro, yo me protegí mi cabeza con mis brazos y espere el momento en que Juugo dejara de golpearme para meter mis nudillos en su costado derecho, justo entre sus costillas. Veran, la gente cree que golpear un costado cuando estas inmovilizado en el suelo es una buena idea… y lo es, pero la verdad es que es bastante deficiente si comparas el dolor de un golpe que no es inmediato a un molestia muy grave como es que te piquen el costado con los nudillos, es como sentir un calambre que te jode y casi por reflejo te obliga a soltar a quien tienes en el suelo y es exactamente lo que hice con Juugo, la molestia hiso que dejara de golpearme, perdió el control sobre mi y movi mi cadera a la derecha, me impulse y conseguí lanzarle hacia el suelo y esta vez yo estoy arriba.

- ¡Suéltame!

Lo golpeo directo en la cara, el golpe consiguió romperle la nariz y con ello Juugo dejo de resistirse, por lo normal un golpe que rompe huesos y causa fracturas es suficiente para terminar un combate sin reglas, más que nada por el dolor, aun que esta regla no siempre aplica y como verán, cometí el error de creer esto y baje mi guardia. Juugo consiguió poner su pierna derecha detrás de mi cuello, uso su pierna izquierda como palanca sobre su pie para hacer un triangulo sobre mi cabeza y cada vez que presionaba su pierna izquierda con su pie derecho, me estrangulaba y me sacaba el aire y e aquí un dato que no te dan en la escuela, para sacarte el aire no necesitan ni una hora, en menos de 1 minuto puede hacerse y fácilmente.

- ¡AAAG!

- Ríndete

- ¡No!

Es prácticamente imposible salirse de un triangulo bien hecho, solo hay una forma y casi no existen seres humanos que puedan hacerla sin sentir que algo realmente malo va a sucederles, lo primero que se hace es despedirse de su salud, lo segundo es ponerse de pie y con solo la fuerza del cuello y la cabeza, levantar el cuerpo entero de Juugo y… creo que aquí se dan cuenta que lo que estoy haciendo es una reverenda estupidez… azotarlo contra el suelo dejándote caer de frente. El impacto contra el suelo causa suficiente daño como para partirle la columna vertebral a un hombre adulto, pero ni Juugo ni yo… somos hombres normales.

- ¡AAAGG!- dijo Juugo escupiendo sangre.

- Parece… -Lee traga sangre- … parece que tendremos que seguir entrenando

- Tu lo has dicho

Juugo se pone de pie, a pesar de seguir consiente, el dolor en su espalda no le permite continuar peleando y lo más seguro es que tenga que empezar a entrenar para fortalecer mas su cuerpo, necesita mejorar su resistencia al daño, yo he ganado y ambos lo sabemos, yo no me ufano de una victoria y el no se avergüenza de la derrota. Siendo sincero, me alegra de haber terminado esto antes de que se pusiera peor, Juugo y yo pudimos haber continuado hasta habernos matado mutuamente, no necesito matar ni dejar inconciente a nadie para ganar, no importa lo que las caricaturas japonesas te digan, es mas ni siquiera necesito romper un hueso para hacerlo.

- Aaa… maldita sea… Gai sensei se enfadara si sabe que estuve peleando en la calle, me habre ganado el castigo, jamás volveré a salir a beber con Naruto, el idiota no debió decir eso de Taka a sabiendas que estábamos en su territorio, menos mal que me toco agarrarme con Juugo… auch

* * *

El dia siguiente es un dolor de cabeza enorme, fui al hospital para tratar mis heridas, algunos puntos en mi frente fueron necesarios y creo que me advirtieron sobre algunos daños que no note, pero que mas da, no es la primera vez que me una enfermera me dice que "debería cuidarme mas".

Me pongo de pie y me estiro, duermo con solo los bóxers puestos y mi cuerpo esta repleto de cicatrices, algunas me las gane por jugar de héroe, otras solo fueron tonterías de las que preferiría no hablar. Camino hacia mi guardarropa y miro las pilas de camisas y pantalones sucios que hay en el suelo, debo ir rápidamente a una lavandería, tomo la camisa verde y el pantalón largo verde, me gusta ese color, si a Gai sensei le gusta, a mí también me gusta.

Me pongo de pie, son las 6 de la mañana, mi clase empieza en dos horas, preparo mi desayuno y pienso en las cosas que debo hacer hoy, ir a clases, soportar a Neji y entrenar… sonara cotidiano, pero me gusta, sobre todo porque no sabes que hará Gai sensei para el entrenamiento de hoy, ya estoy impaciente.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y salgo a caminar, la mayoría de las personas de mi edad usan un automóvil para llegar hasta la universidad, yo prefiero caminar, además no tengo suficiente dinero para tan siquiera pagar un taxi, gasto la mayoría de mis pagos en la renta del departamento. La calle es un lugar sucio y mal oliente, los automóviles siempre se mueven demasiado deprisa sin darle tiempo a nadie de nada, todos están muy concentrados en sus propios mundos y la verdad, es que no los culpo, yo también vivo en el mío, una fantasía donde esa mujer que tanto me gusta llega a mí y me da un beso… si, un beso, ni siquiera tiene que quitarse la ropa, con solo darme un beso sería suficiente… aaa… Sakura chan, cada día que pienso en ti se me rompe el corazón un poquito.

- ¡Mueve idiota!

- ¡¿AAA?... ¡¿Qué?

Un automóvil casi me atropella por cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, estos pensamientos sobre Sakura Haruno me están matando… y apuesto que me mataran un día de estos. Una vez que llegue a la universidad, subí varios peldaños hasta llegar a mi clase… y es que asi es todo en la vida, subir peldaños uno a uno para llegar al triunfo, soy un estudiante de una carrera muy complicada de la que no te hablare, no es por irrespeto, es que no me gusta mesclar mis pensamientos con el estudio, al menos fuera de época de exámenes.

Me siento en mi pupitre y miro a mi derecha, ahí está… en la esquina, sentada junto con Sasuke Uchiha, su noviecito, es el típico anarquista con problemas mentales que pareciera odiar a todo lo que le rodea… demonios, creo que hasta intentaría matar a Sakura si supiera que ella le fue infiel con Neji… aaaa… el amor mata.

- Hey cejotas

Naruto se sento a mi lado, el y yo somos buenos amigos, no los mejores, pero somos buenos amgios, a veces hablamos y aun que suene raro, la persona con la que este sujeto solia llevarse de lo mejor era Sasuke, antes de que se transformara en un nihilista de mierda.

- ¿Qué tal Naruto?

- Todo bien… hey, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

- Bueno, tuve que pelear con Juugo porque tu fuiste lo suficientemente tonto para insultar a Sasuke y a Taka y por si fuera poco, la mujer que me gusta estaba haciendo teniendo sexo alocado y desenfrenado con Neji y con TenTen… asi que prácticamente me fue como muy mal

- O vamos, no me eches la culpa de que… ¡SASUKE SEA UN MARICON DE PRIMERA QUE SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE SUS NOVIAS!

Aquí vamos otra vez… este sujeto no sabe cuando cerrar la boca. Sasuke se pone de pie, Naruto se pone de pie, todos miran pero nadie hace nada y Sakura simplemente se ver hermosa con ese cabello rosa… AAAA… ¡ya basta, en serio!

- Hey, hey, ya siéntense los dos, saben que como miembro del gobierno estudiantil de esta universidad no permitiré peleas en horas lectivas

Neji Hyuuga, el sujeto al que quiero agarrar a puñetazos, este tipo se ha acostado con por lo menos 80% de la universidad y me irrita cada vez que lo veo, puede que sea celos (y vaya que los tengo) pero también puede que sea...

- Ademas, Naruto, Sasuke te patearía el culo en segundos, los debiluchos como tu y Lee deberían quedarse sentados

… puede que sea por esa innecesaria maña suya de insultar a cualquiera que no este de acuerdo con su forma de ver las cosas… hay días en los que simplemente me gustaría que Gai sensei lo mirara feo más seguido, jejeje, cada vez que Gai se le ocurre mirarlo enfadado, Neji siente tanto miedo que cada cabello de su cuerpo se eriza, lo he notado.

- ¡Cierra el pico Hyuuga!- grito Naruto.

- Deberías escucharlo, perdedor- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Te daré una paliza a ti y al "Sr. Orgullo", cuando menos te lo esperes, Sasuke!

- Adelante, estoy esperando

- Amigos ya dejen de pelear

Las palabras de Sakura eran una de las pocas cosas que calmaban a Naruto, y a mí también, es interesante que una mujer tan inteligente pueda calmar a un par de hombres cabezas huecas. Naruto miro a Sakura, el sufría lo mismo que yo, amor no correspondido… a veces pienso en su situación y me pregunto "¿Quién la tendrá peor?".

- Bueno, ya siéntense todos

El profesor Iruka entro en el lugar y ordeno sentarse a todos, Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuuga se sentaron cerca de Sakura, ella se dedicaba a coquetear con Neji cada vez que Sasuke miraba para otro lado y esto desde luego, causaba mucha ira en el interior de Naruto y el mío… de estar TenTen presente, de seguro que habría explotado, no aguantaría ver a Neji coqueteando con 2 mujeres a la vez, maldito infe… cálmate Lee, cálmate.

- Bueno, hoy tengo malas noticias, he aceptado un trabajo en una universidad del exterior y dejare de ser su profesor

- ¡Eso es pura mierda!- grito Naruto.

Los demás rieron, Naruo tenia mucho cariño por Iruka sensei, despues de todo, él fue quien le ayudo en los peores momentos de su vida universitaria.

- Siéntate Naruto y guarda silencio, ejem, su profesora sustituta será la señorita Konan

La puerta se abrió y una mujer… o Dios mioooo… es la profesora mas hermosa que he visto, de cabello azul y amarrado, ojos con sombras, este mujeron hiso que el 99% de los alumnos babearan, hasta creo que vi Iruka Sensei se limpio algo de saliva de su boca.

- Ejem, ella tomara mi lugar

- Buenos días, me llamo Konan y es un placer conocerlos

- Ufff… mira que buena esta- dijo Neji.

- ¡Amigos míos, me enamore, de una hermosa mujer!- canto Naruto.

- Además les tengo que decir que tenemos una nueva alumna… pasa por favor

Esta vez fui yo quien se quedo mirando a la alumna nueva, de cabello rojo, un cuerpo bastante bien hecho y esas gafas, no sé qué, pero algo en ella me llamo la atención.

- Mi nombre es Karin, gusto en conocerlos


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando las clases terminan, camino por los pasillos de la universidad, veo a un montón de personas discutiendo sobre temas un tanto estúpidos para mi… filosofía, política… todo eso es innecesario para mi, pero bueno, esa es mi opinión y si alguien no la comparte, pues me disculpo abiertamente, al menos eso es lo que Gai sensei me dice que debo hacer cuando ofendo a alguien. Bueno, a lo que vinieron, me dirijo hacia el hogar de Gai Sensei, estudio artes marciales con él, el me ensaña Gokuen, un estilo que el mismo invento y yo lo aplico en la vida diaria.

Gai sensei vive en una casa vieja hecha de lata, en su interior hay suficiente espacio para un dojo de madera hecho con las propias manos de mi maestro.

- ¡Gai sensei, ya llegue!

Abrí la puerta de su casa y puse mi mochila en uno de sus sofás viejos, en el aire se encontraba el aroma de café recién hecho y el sonido de madera golpeándose. Al salir al jardín encontré a Gai sensei sin camisa y golpeando un montón de bambús, sus nudillos sangraban y su cuerpo emitia tanto calor que parecía evaporar el sudor que salía de sus poros, como estar cerca del motor de un automóvil.

- Gai sensei

- OOO… Lee

Gai sensei se detuvo y tomo una toalla que estaba colgando de un tubo a su derecha, se limpio el sudor de su frente y camino hacia mí, me estrecho la mano y entramos de regreso en su casa.

- ¿quieres Te?

- No gracias

- De acuerdo, yo si debo beber un poco

Todo parece indicar que mi sensei no tiene idea de lo que hise anoche… ufff… de la que me sal…

- A propósito, ayer me dijeron de un cierto problema que sucedió en el club Killer Bee, al parecer unos matones se agarraron con unos sujetos

Por favor que no sepa que fui yo, ¡por favor que no sepa que fui yo!, ¡POR FAVOR QUE NO SEPA QUE FUI YO!

- Lee

Estoy muerto.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no busques peleas sin sentido?

Mi sensei se mueve tan rápido que no puedo verlo venir y me da un puñetazo tan fuerte que me mando a volar contra una pared, la derribe y esta cayo sobre mi… santo Dios, pude sentir como los huesos de mi cara casi se rompen con eso y cada nervio de mi mejilla haciendo "pop" en ese instante, en otras palabras… aaaaaaaauch.

- ¡Lee, no importa lo que digan de ti o los demás, nosotros no peleamos contra sujetos estúpidos y ebrios!

- AUCH

- ¡Porque si pelearamos contra ellos los mataríamos sin esforzarnos mucho!

- Menos mal que… aaaaaauch… pelee con Juugo

Otro golpe directo al rostro y esta vez sali volando por la tierra dejando una gran franja de tierra desde la entrada de la casa hasta el bambu que Gai sensei estaba golpeando… creo que me rompió una que otra costilla.

- ¡¿Qué te he dicho de involucrarte en peleas de pandillas?

- Que es una idiotes, puesto ellos son unos maricas que necesitan de grupos superiores a 4 para pelear contra alguien

- NO, bueno si, pero lo que te he dicho es que pelear con pandillas no es recomendable, terminaras en una guerra de un solo hombre contra cientos de…

- … ¿maricas?...

- … si mari… ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

Sonrio un poco y me pongo de pie, Gai suspira, se que se preocupa por mi y yo me preocupo por él, es como un padre para mí y lo adoro, es la verdad, no solo me enseño a defenderme, me enseño todo lo que es importante en la vida, la familia, los amigos y la paz. Nos sentamos delante de una mesa, Gai aun me mira como si hubiese hecho algo malo y se dedica a beber su te.

- Bueno mi querido pupilo… ¿empezamos?

- Cuando quiera, Gai sensei

De un momento a otro, Gai arrojo el te sobre mi rostro y pateo la mesa sobre mí. Sujete la mesa con las manos, le di vueltas con las palmas y se la regrese a mi maestro, este simplemente rompió en pedazos la mesa de un solo golpe.

- ¡Lección número 1, una batalla puede darse en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona, en cualquier situación, nosotros no controlamos el universo, el universo nos controla a nosotros, no hay nada que no pueda suceder!

- ¡Ossu!

Me levante y lance un golpe contra mi maestro… la adrenalina, el dolor al sentir los golpes, el sentimiento al regresarlos… por alguna razón, te hace sentir bien, tanto que solo puedes sonreir cada vez que tu sensei te dice que puedes mejorar mas.

* * *

En una prisión, un hombre es llevado por el pabellón de la muerte, la milla verde, varios policías lo custodian, policías bien armados y de tipo elite; chalecos antibalas, cascos anti motines y algunos escudos anti motines, botas de combate negras, protección extra en sus casco en la parte trasera y todos con Uzis en sus manos. El único que no va armado es el sacerdote que mira aterrado a este hombre condenado a morir, el cual solo muestra una risa burlona, como si se estuviera riendo de todos, de los policías, del sacerdote y de la muerte.

Una puerta de metal se abre y delante de ellos hay una silla eléctrica. Uno de los policías da la orden y varios se disponen a apuntarle al extraño convicto, mientras que otros lo ponen en la silla eléctrica. El sacerdote tartamudea un poco, sin embargo consigue calmarse y empieza a resar el padre nuestro. El policía que lidera la operación mira al convicto y dice:

- ¿Cuáles son últimas palabra del gran sicópata Kisame Hoshigaki?

- Quiero conocer la derrota- respondió Kisame sonriendo.

El policía se impresiono con la curiosa elección de palabras de Kisame y sonrio, este dia se ponía cada vez mejor.

- ¡Bueno, felicidades, hoy por fin la conocerás, aferrado a esa silla eléctrica tu cuerpo se ira al infierno!

- Jeje

El padre termino de rezar y fue cuando las palancas se bajaron, la electricidad recorrio el cuerpo de Kisame y un gran calor lo sofoco, un dolor tan intenso que hacia de cada celula de su cuerpo gritar en agonía. Se tomo el tiempo y la ejecución se detuvo, un medico tomo el pulso de Kisame y dio el visto bueno, de verdad habia muerto.

- Bueno, hemos matado al "Demonio sin cola" Kisame Hoshigaki, vamos por unos tragos, me harán falta para olvidar este asqueroso olor a carne quemada

Los policías tomaron el cuerpo de Kisame y trataron de sacarlo de la maquina, una vez que los desataron, la mano de Kisame sujeto el brazo de uno de los policías y lo rompió con solo apretarlo un poco. Varios policías apuntaron al asesino con sus armas y dispararon contra él, pero este uso el cuerpo del policía que tenia agarrado como escudo y despues lo lanzo contra ellos, una vez que todos cayeron, Kisame se arrojo sobre ellos en una matanza que dejo pasmados al sacerdote y al doctor, este monstruos les arrancaba pedazos del cuerpo y los abria como si fueran rompecabezas.

- Ja, buen intento

Kisame miro a los 2 sobrevivientes y sonrio, se acerco caminando hacia ellos y dijo:

- ¿saben donde esta Samaheda?

- En… en el museo crimina listico de Ko… Konoha- dijo el doctor.

- Ooo, justo el lugar a donde voy, que conveniente, muchas gracias por la información

Para cuando Kisame se había ido del lugar, el doctor se dio cuenta de que había tenido mucha suerte, Kisame era famoso por asesinar cortando las piernas de sus víctimas. De repente, la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse y Kisame regreso con un cuchillo de esos con los que se unta mantequilla.

- Lo siento, si no lo hiciera me dirían que me estoy haciendo blando

El sacerdote mojo sus hábitos y miro aterrado como Kisame procedía a hacer el acto por el que era conocido.


End file.
